Yes Mistress
by PoliCordeiro
Summary: Como seria se House e Cuddy tivessem um relacionamento "não-convencional"? Huddy/Cham
1. Chapter 1

**Yes Mistress**

**By Poliana Cordeiro**

**House M.D.**

**Capítulo 1**

**PRÓLOGO**

- Essa não! O que você está fazendo aqui? – House disse assim que entrou na sua sala de manhã e viu o garotinho sentado na sua cadeira.

- Minha mãe disse pra eu não importuná-la.

- E você veio _me _importunar?

- É. – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Por que você me adora? – House perguntou irônico.

- Claro que não. Eu odeio você.

House revirou os olhos. O menino parecia um reizinho sentado ali, no seu lugar. Tinha os olhos azuis e um ar de quem está sempre armando alguma coisa. House achava que ele era a criança mais mimada e mais insuportável do universo.

- Sinto muito garoto. A minha cota de crianças que eu sou obrigado a suportar já esgotou essa semana. Vai procurar o Wilson.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui. – O menino cruzou os braços.

- Mas _eu _não quero você aqui.

- Então vem me tirar. – Ele disse e caiu na gargalhada. – Duvido que você consegue, com essa bengala.

House caminhou em direção ao garoto, que ficou de pé na cadeira.

- Eu juro que se você não descer imediatamente daí...

- Cameron! – O menino gritou vendo a médica entrar na sala. – Ele quer me bater!

- House! – Ela o repreendeu. – Ele tem 8 anos.

- Sério?! Por que ele age como se tivesse a minha idade?

- Ou é você que age como se tivesse a idade dele? – E virando-se para o garoto. – Não vai vir me dar um beijo David?

David desceu da cadeira e pulou no pescoço de Cameron.

- Posso ir trabalhar com você hoje?

- Hum... Hoje não vai dar. O meu paciente está na UTI e lá não é lugar de criança.

- Droga!

- Mas você pode ficar aqui. – Ela disse olhando de lado pra House. – O computador do Dr. House tem um monte de jogos legais.

- Você será demitida! – House disse fuzilando-a com os olhos.

- Por isso? – Ela riu. – Tenho certeza que não.

- Onde está aquele incompetente do seu marido?

- Chase está monitorando o paciente. Ele piorou. Vim te avisar porque precisamos de novos diferencias, o tratamento está destruindo os rins dele.

- Certo. Reúna todos na sala de diagnósticos. Estarei lá em 10 minutos.

- Tudo bem. Tchau David.

- Tchau.

House deu uma última olhada no garoto e saiu da sala.

**XXX**

Cuddy tinha acabado de desligar o telefone quando House entrou na sua sala.

- Não precisa nem falar. – Ela disse rindo divertida. – David?

- Se ele não estiver fora da minha sala nos próximos 5 minutos eu juro que vou trancá-lo dentro do armário de limpeza.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Só se você tiver enlouquecido de vez.

- Você duvida que eu faça isso? – Ele perguntou, desafiador.

Ela levantou-se e se sentou na mesa, à frente dele.

- Absolutamente. – Cuddy tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

House aproximou-se dela, passando a mão sob os seus cabelos.

- Você é uma mulher má...

- Você merece.

- Por que você trouxe o pirralho pra cá hoje?

- Não consegui uma babá e ele já freqüentou todas as colônias de férias existentes em Nova Jérsei.

- E o imbecil do seu marido não pode cuidar do filho dele?

- Ben está fora da cidade.

House aproximou-se ainda mais dela e encostou os lábios na orelha dela:

- Isso é bom pra mim?

- Quem sabe?! – Ela mordeu os lábios. - Se o David tiver um ótimo dia hoje, ele vai estar bem cansado à noite.

- Jogo sujo!

- Nos vemos mais tarde House. Eu preciso trabalhar agora!

**XXX**

**Notas:**

Aí está minha primeira fic Huddy! Universo Alternativo, a história se passa em 2008, mas em outro contexto. Achei complicado fazer algo "futurístico" já que não consigo imaginar como serão esses personagens daqui a 8 anos!

O título é uma frase Huddy Clássica! **"Yes Mistress**" significa algo como "Sim senhora". Não há uma tradução ao pé da letra, a palavra "Mistress" pode significar desde "Senhora", ou uma expressão qualquer que se refira de forma respeitosa a uma mulher, até a forma pejorativa "Amante". Entendam como quiserem!!!

Espero que se divirtam!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes Mistress**

**By Poliana Cordeiro**

**House M.D.**

**Capítulo 2**

"_**Pra ser boa amante não é preciso me anular: basta – e já é difícil – ser estimulante e confiável, terna e cúmplice, quando for possível. Carinho não é servilismo nem sujeição."**_

**Lya Luft**

**PEQUENOS DELITOS**

House voltou à sua sala e arremessou um jaleco e um estetoscópio no colo de David.

- Vem comigo garoto.

- Onde? – David perguntou olhando curioso para o esteto.

- Você não queria ir _trabalhar_? Então vamos!

- Você vai me deixar ir trabalhar com você? – O garoto estava eufórico.

- Anda logo. – House disse impaciente. – Antes que eu mude de idéia...

David vestiu rapidamente o jaleco e pendurou o esteto no pescoço.

- Tô pronto.

Os dois seguiram para a sala de diagnósticos. Chase e Cameron já estavam lá e caíram na gargalhada quando viram David "paramentado".

- Que roupa é essa rapaz? – Chase disse enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

- Eu vou trabalhar com vocês hoje. – David respondeu orgulhoso.

Cameron olhou para House e sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação. Chase riu.

- É difícil quando você não tem o controle não é chefe?! – Chase brincou.

- E quem falou que eu não tenho? – House respondeu irônico. – Eu _adoro _esse garotinho. A mãe dele está ocupada e não me custa nada ensinar um pouco de medicina pra ele.

- E isso não tem nada a ver com a coleira que ela te colocou? – Chase provocou.

- Você está confundindo. – House devolveu. – O cãozinho aqui é você.

Chase fez uma careta.

- Ok. – Cameron respondeu. – Acho melhor a gente começar a trabalhar, porque a conversa começou a me ofender.

- Cadê a Amber?

- Na clínica. – Chase respondeu. – Aliás, a Cuddy disse que queria você lá hoje. Está lotado!

- É, eu sei. Lotado de pessoas resfriadas. Eu tenho medo de pegar um vírus mortal! – House pegou as canetinhas e entregou a David. – Você sabe escrever?

- Eu tenho 8 anos, não 4!

- Você vai escrever aí nesse quadro tudo que eu mandar.

David olhou assustado para o quadro, que, definitivamente, ele não alcançava.

- Tá... Mas...

House colocou uma cadeira do lado dele.

- Sobe aqui.

- Não é infecção. – Cameron começou. – Os testes foram negativos, nós suspendemos os antibióticos e o quadro permaneceu estável.

- Nada de toxinas na casa e nem no trabalho. – Chase continuou. – Esposa, filhos, colegas de trabalho... Todos saudáveis.

- Câncer?

- Ressonâncias limpas...

- Tem uma hepatomegalia discreta.

- Associada à anemia pode ser?! – House perguntou.

- Leucemia? – Chase arriscou.

- Bingo! Escreve aí garoto: hepatomegalia + anemia leucemia!

- Hepato o quê?

Cameron suspirou.

- Vocês dois, façam um exame da medula óssea. – E virando-se para David. – Você vem comigo.

- Mas o que é pra eu escrever?

- Nada! Esquece. Vamos embora.

House passou o resto da tarde na clínica. Colocou David pra examinar pacientes, escrever receitas e correr atrás das enfermeiras.

Eram quase 5 da tarde quando Cuddy apareceu.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ela disse enquanto fechava a porta do consultório onde House estava.

- Nesse exato momento eu estava indo embora, mas se você quiser, eu ainda tenho alguns minutos. – Ele disse puxando-a pela cintura.

Cuddy o empurrou, visivelmente irritada.

- Você sabe que nós temos uma epidemia de gripe?

- É... Ouvi falar...

- E você trouxe o meu filho pra cá?

- Aha! – House gritou fazendo Cuddy dar um salto pra trás. –_ Você _trouxe o pequeno monstrinho pra cá!

- Pro hospital, House, não pra clínica lotada de vírus, bactérias e sabe se lá o que mais. Ele tem 8 anos!

- Como você é neurótica! O garoto está bem. E, segundo a minha imunologista, o sistema imunológico da criança está perfeito aos 7 anos de idade, ele corre o mesmo risco aqui que eu e você. Além do mais, do jeito que você o alimenta, ele vai ter 90 anos e nunca vai ter tido uma dor de barriga.

Cuddy fez menção de responder, mas David entrou correndo na sala.

- Mamãe! Eu já posso ser médico! Eu raspei catarro de uma garganta e escutei o coração de um cara que tossia sangue! Foi irado!

Cuddy arregalou os olhos!

- House, eu vou matar você. Vamos embora David!

- Hey. – Ele chamou assim que ela abriu a porta. – Levo um vinho?

Ela se esforçou pra não rir. Apenas lançou um olhar ameaçador a ele, antes de deixar a sala.

- House! – Cameron chegou apressada, assim que House deixou a clínica. – O paciente não tem leucemia.

- E?

- E ele teve uma fratura no fêmur só pela pressão para fazer a biópsia.

House ficou pensativo por uns instantes.

- Vamos! – Ele saiu andando.

- Pra onde?

- Salvar uma vida. Não é isso que fazemos?

House e Cameron se dirigiram para o laboratório e lá encontraram Chase e Amber.

- E então Dr. Chase, além de uma perna quebrada, o que temos na biópsia?

- Sem células anormais, sem infiltração bacteriana, sem...

- Eu perguntei o que _temos _na biópsia e não o que _não _tem.

- Ok. Temos hemácias jovens, leucócitos em formação, megacariócitos e umas células gordurosas.

House deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Muito bem pessoal, vamos lá. O paciente chega com uma hemorragia disseminada. Os exames mostram uma anemia severa que rapidamente os meus brilhantes médicos associam à hemorragia. O fígado cresce. Os ossos quebram. As células de gordura começam a aparecer em lugares pouco convencionais...

- Ele não metaboliza gordura? – Amber arriscou.

House confirmou com a cabeça.

- E a gordura em excesso infiltra os tecidos, causando os sintomas... – Chase continuou.

Gaucher? – Cameron perguntou desconfiada.

- Certo. Uma doença genética, pode se manifestar a qualquer hora.

- Tem tratamento? – Chase perguntou.

- Pode-se tentar uma terapia com enzimas, que nem sempre funciona. – Cameron respondeu. – O ideal é uma dieta rigorosa e reposição de cálcio pra evitar o enfraquecimento dos ossos.

- Iniciem o tratamento. Eu estou de saída.

- Vai buscar a diária de babá? – Chase brincou.

- Talvez. – House respondeu. – Vou cobrar igual de você, caso queira que eu tome conta da sua filha.

Cameron caiu na gargalhada.

- Não fica preocupado amor. Você não deixaria Alice aos cuidados dele né?!

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Amber pediu.

- House passou o dia tomando conta do David. – Cameron contou, ainda rindo.

- Essa é boa! – Amber respondeu. – Pessoal, se vocês quiserem ir, eu ainda tenho algumas coisas pra fazer aqui, podem deixar que eu medico o paciente.

- Obrigada Amber. – Cameron disse, surpresa. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

- Hum. Aí tem... – Chase disse assim que saíram do laboratório.

- Robert! Ela só fez um favor.

- Amber? Fazendo favores? Pode apostar que ela tá aprontando alguma. E das grandes!

- Hey... A mamãe vai trazer a Alice de volta amanhã. Por que você não pára de ser chato e pensa em alguma coisa pra nossa última noite de _férias_?

- É uma excelente idéia. - Chase respondeu com um sorriso.

XXX

A campainha da casa de Cuddy tocou às 9 da noite, em ponto. Ela abriu a porta rapidamente.

Ela vestia um jeans e uma camisa branca, justa, que deixava o colo bem evidente. House a observou com um sorriso.

- Eu esperava você menos vestida, mas assim está bom.

- House, por que não atende o celular? – Ela parecia aflita.

- Hum... Que recepção calorosa. O que foi?

- Ben antecipou a volta. Chegou a uns 15 minutos. Eu tentei te avisar, mas você nunca atende as porcarias dos seus telefones.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer pra eu não vir. Por isso não atendi!

- Tá bom, mas vá embora imediatamente, antes que Ben saia do banho.

- É claro que eu vou embora. Ia ser muito chato passar a noite aqui com o seu marido por perto. Mas eu te espero na minha casa dentro de... 20 minutos. É tempo suficiente pra você inventar uma boa desculpa?

- House! Você enlouqueceu? Eu não vou sair de casa.

- Eu passei o dia inteiro com o pirralho do seu filho. Você não acha que eu mereço? – Ele disse fazendo-se de ofendido.

- House, não há a menor possibilidade de...

- Quem é querida?! – Cuddy ouviu a voz do marido de dentro de casa.

Ela fechou os olhos. _Agora se vira Dra. Encrenca! _Antes que ela pudesse responder, Ben aproximou-se e abriu um pouco mais a porta.

- Ah, é você? - Ele disse olhando House com desprezo.

- Sou eu. – House respondeu encenando um sorriso falso. - A Cuddy me convidou pra jantar, ela não te contou?

- House! – A voz dela soou mais alta do que ela esperava. – Ben, não é nada disso. House veio me pedir autorização pra um exame que não querem liberar pra ele no hospital.

- Certamente é mais uma experiência maluca que vai colocar a vida de alguém em risco. – Ben provocou. – Não podia ter feito isso por telefone?

- Acertou em cheio! Mas ainda não inventaram uma forma de assinar papéis por telefone.

- Ah é?! E você é o office boy do hospital?

Cuddy assistia incrédula ao duelo.

- É. Eu faço bico pra ganhar um extra, sabe como é. E o Office boy não tem os meus olhos azuis pra convencer a Dra. Cuddy.

Ben suspirou alto. Cuddy tinha a impressão que ele iria agredir House a qualquer momento e, para seu desespero, House parecia estar se divertindo a valer.

- E onde estão os tais papéis que a minha esposa deve assinar pra você dar o fora daqui?

- Oh meu Deus. – House disse teatralmente. – Como eu fui esquecer?! É Dra. Cuddy, parece que você vai ter que voltar ao trabalho hoje.

- House, você não vai realizar o procedimento hoje. – Ela disse encarando-o mais do que o necessário.

House se esforçou para manter-se sério.

- 20 minutos Dra. – Ele disse subindo de volta na moto. – É o tempo que o paciente agüenta.

Cuddy fechou a porta. Ben estava lívido de raiva.

- Você não acha que dá muita liberdade pra esse cara não?

- Você conhece o House Ben. Pela milésima vez, nós não vamos brigar por causa dele, vamos?!

- Você devia demiti-lo!

- Ele é o melhor médico do hospital. Não há a menor chance de ser demitido, nem que eu quisesse.

- É o que você sempre diz. Mas eu acho que só você e Wilson ainda o suportam.

- Tudo bem. A gente pode conversar sobre isso outra hora. Mas agora eu preciso ir lá antes que ele coloque fogo no meu hospital.

- Você só pode tá brincando. – Ben disse se exaltando. – Você não vai lá, vai?!

- Eu preciso ir! Você não sabe do que o House é capaz quando não consegue o que ele quer. – Ela disse tentando não aparentar o que ela realmente estava pensando.

- Lisa, eu acabei de chegar de viagem. Tem uma semana que a gente não se vê. Hey, eu senti a sua falta sabia?!

- Eu sei meu amor. – Ela disse abraçando-o. – Eu também senti sua falta, mas é o meu trabalho. Você lida com isso há 8 anos, não há motivos pra gente começar a discutir isso agora.

O telefone tocou antes que Ben respondesse. Cuddy atendeu.

- _Você ainda tá aí? _– House disse do outro lado da linha. – _Só faltam 15 minutos!_

- Eu estou a caminho. – Cuddy respondeu e desligou o telefone.

- Quem era?

- Do hospital. – Ela mentiu. – Precisam que eu vá imediatamente pra lá.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu chateado. – Eu só quero que você saiba que eu sempre respeitei o seu trabalho. O que não me desce é esse Dr. House. Já reparou como ele tá sempre causando problemas entre a gente?

Cuddy deu um beijo no marido e respondeu:

- Esquece o House ok?! Eu não demoro. Toma conta do David.

Pegou a bolsa, um casaco, as chaves do carro e saiu.

XXX

- Tá aberta. – House gritou assim que ouviu a campainha.

Cuddy entrou e o encontrou tocando piano.

- Saiba que eu ainda quero matar você. – Ela disse aproximando-se dele. – Agora mais do que nunca.

- Não hoje. – Ele respondeu encarando-a com um ar sedutor.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Estava, novamente, nas mãos dele.

XXX

**Notas:**

Aí está meninas. Eu sei que demorou décadas, mas é difícil escrever essa fic. Fazer um House louco pela Cuddy é complicado. Fazer a Cuddy traindo o marido é mais complicado ainda. Não pode ficar forçado, certo?!

Como a Cameron e a Cuddy são casadas, o ideal seria se a chamássemos pelo sobrenome dos seus respectivos maridos. Ok! Eu sei disso. Mas é bem chato mudar o nome de personagens que a gente já tá bem acostumada. Eu tentei escrever assim... Pareciam outras pessoas. E como a história é minha, eu escrevo o nome do jeito que eu quiser! Pronto falei (by Nina)!! Além do mais, eu acho ridícula essa mania de americano, é a coisa mais machista do mundo! Isso confunde as pessoas. Quando eu to vendo "_Grey's anatomy_", por exemplo, eu nunca sei quando alguém pergunta: "_Where's doctor Shepherd?",_ se está procurando Addison ou Derek (juro que eu sempre torço pra ser o Derek). Acredito que haja uma solução lingüística, ou não lingüística, pra ambigüidade. Como o meu conhecimento sobre a língua dos nossos companheiros lá do hemisfério norte é bem limitado... Ah, não importa!

Amber? É! Essa é a equipe dos meus sonhos. Estranho o House trabalhar com duas mulheres, eu sei. Mas em se tratando de Amber, não se pode dizer exatamente que ela é uma garota... Pelo menos não como a Cameron. Eu dei um pé no Foreman, sempre quis fazer isso! Kutner e Taub... Fala sério! Ninguém merece nenhum dos dois. A Thirteen vai aparecer por aí ainda... Tchan tchan tchan... Surpresaaaa!

**Jo**, **Nani**,** Milena**, **Naiky**, **Mandoca**, **Nina**, **Luisa**, **Juliana** e **Ipdsp**: MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO PELOS REVIEWS! Vocês é que são ótimas!!

Nina... Capítulo especialmente pra você que me encheu taaaaanto a paciência! Hehehe Amo você menina!

Meninas, espero que estejam gostando! Eu demoro pra postar, mas a história vai sair, inteirinha! E é legal deixar vocês com gostinho de quero mais! Maldade né?!

Bjos pra todas! Leiam, divirtam-se, apaixonem-se e, se possível, mandem reviews. Eu adoro!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes Mistress**

**By Poliana Cordeiro**

**House M.D.**

**Capítulo 3**

"_Uma mentira contada cem vezes torna-se uma verdade incontestável."_

**explicações**

Cuddy aproximou-se dele, desabotoando lentamente o sobretudo.

- Você vai ter que me recompensar direitinho pelo que me fez passar agora a pouco. – Disse sentando-se no colo dele.

- Eu não te devo nada. Horas na clínica, aquele garoto me infernizando... Será que eu não mereço mesmo um pouquinho de atenção?

Cuddy caiu na gargalhada.

- Sabe que chantagem emocional ainda não estava no seu cardápio. Definitivamente, isso não combina nadinha com você.

House deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- No amor e na guerra...

Cuddy encostou os lábios perto do ouvido dele:

- Isso é amor ou guerra?

- Depende do ponto de vista.

XXX

Cuddy despertou com o toque do celular. Olhou para o lado, House estava ferrado no sono. Correu até a bolsa e pegou o telefone: "_3 chamadas perdidas: Casa!_"

Olhou no relógio do celular: 2h15 da manhã. _Droga! _

Rediscou o número de casa, ouviu o telefone chamar uma vez e logo a voz do marido do outro lado da linha.

- Cadê você? – Ele perguntou irritado.

- Como assim "_cadê você?" _– Respondeu se esforçando para parecer natural. – Estou no hospital. Achei que tivesse sido clara quanto a isso.

- Eu te liguei cem vezes! Onde diabos você enfiou esse celular? David está ardendo em febre.

O coração de Cuddy deu um salto.

- Como assim?

- Febre, Lisa. Febre. – Ben parecia furioso. – 40ºC, de repente. Eu não sei o que fazer. Você é a médica aqui, lembra?

- Você precisa fazer a temperatura dele baixar. Tem um antitérmico no armário da cozinha. Depois, leva ele... Quer dizer, traz ele pra cá.

- Lisa, ele não precisa ir pro hospital por causa de uma febre. Ele precisa da mãe dele aqui.

- Ah, então agora você sabe o que fazer? Traz ele pra cá agora, Ben. Não é uma febre qualquer, são 40ºC.

- Lisa...

- Que inferno, Ben! – Ela estava gritando. – Faz o que eu to mandando.

Cuddy desligou o celular e o arremessou longe.

- Levanta, House. Temos que ir _realmente _pro hospital agora.

House não se mexeu.

- Hey! – Ela aumentou o tom de voz. – Eu não estava falando nem um pouco baixo e eu sei que você acordou. Vamos embora, meu filho está doente.

- Falou certinho. – Ele resmungou. – _Seu _filho.

- É, mas não sei se você se lembra, mas eu estou no hospital com VOCÊ! – Disse enquanto se vestia.

- Inventa uma desculpa, você é boa nisso. Eu não levanto daqui por nada.

- Você tem 2 minutos. Se o Ben chegar lá antes da gente, você vai ser demitido e nunca mais vai me ver.

- Péssimo argumento! Não caio mais nessa.

- House. – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – É o meu filho.

Ele sentou na cama e a encarou.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer por ele, que você já não vá fazer. Vai lá, você consegue se livrar do seu maridinho.

- Não sei por que eu ainda espero alguma coisa de você.

Ela pegou a bolsa, e saiu do quarto.

- Ah... – Ela gritou antes de sair da casa. – Se ele estiver doente por sua causa, eu juro que mato você.

XXX

Cuddy chegou ao saguão do hospital segundos antes de Ben entrar, carregando David no colo. Ela correu até eles e abraçou o menino.

- Meu amor, o que houve com você? – Perguntou acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Tá doendo tudo, mamãe. – David choramingou.

Cuddy apertou o menino ainda mais contra os braços.

- A mamãe está aqui agora, você vai ficar bem.

- Pra onde eu o levo Lisa. – Ben perguntou impaciente.

- O pediatra de plantão vai dar uma olhada nele. É lá em cima. – Disse entrando no elevador.

Assim que entraram na ala pediátrica, Cuddy parou, de repente.

- House! O que você está...

- Vim te garantir que o moleque não tem nada.

- Muito prestativo. – Ben disse. – Mas eu prefiro meu filho longe de você.

- Não seja mal agradecido. – House respondeu, sarcasticamente. – Vem garoto. O tio Greg vai cuidar de você.

- Lisa, você não vai...

- Ben, eu confio no Dr. House.

- Eu não.

- Pena que não é você quem toma as decisões por aqui. – House fingiu um sorriso. – Anda Cuddy, traz o garoto.

Os três saíram em direção ao consultório.

- Como é que você chegou aqui tão rápido? – Cuddy sussurrou.

- Esqueceu que eu tenho uma máquina que chega a 200 Km/h? E, antes que você pergunte... – Disse aumentando significativamente o tom de voz e fazendo Cuddy dar um salto. – Meu paciente está estável, Amber está observando, Cameron e Chase foram pra casa.

- Ah... Obrigada pela informação. – Cuddy respondeu embaraçada.

- Acho que ele precisa ficar aqui. – House disse enquanto raspava a garganta do garoto.

- Mas ele só tem febre. – Ben interrompeu.

- Você acha que é sério? – Cuddy perguntou ignorando o marido. – Que tem alguma coisa a ver com a clínica?

- A clínica? Que clínica? – Ben perguntou.

- Você já ouviu falar em janela imunológica, Cuddy? Acha mesmo que deu tempo do garoto manifestar os sintomas da epidemia que ele viu hoje na clínica?

- Como é que é? Você trouxe o nosso filho pra clínica, cheia de gente doente. Que espécie de mãe é você?

- Mas o que você acha que é, House? – Cuddy perguntou, aflita.

House pensou por um instante. Olhou de Cuddy pra Ben, depois avaliou novamente o menino deitado na cama.

- House? – Cuddy chamou, aflita.

- Uma gripe, Dra. Cuddy. Gripe! Infecção de garganta, essas coisas que criança tem.

- Mas... – Cuddy tentou protestar.

- Ele esteve numa colônia de férias, certo? Esses lugares em que reúnem os monstrinhos e eles compartilham vermes e catarro. Sabe qual a chance de uma criança voltar saudável de um lugar assim?

Cuddy suspirou.

- Tudo bem, House. Agora... – Ela pensou um pouco, como se procurasse as palavras. – Vamos fazer pelo menos um exame de raios-X pra eu ter certeza que não é pneumonia.

House tentou não rir. Era engraçado vê-la ali, aflita e pedindo _pra ele _um exame, como se ela não tivesse autonomia pra decidir isso. Ele sentia de longe o medo dela de parecer ridícula.

- Você quem manda, chefe. – Ele disse finalmente.

House andou em direção à porta do quarto e Cuddy saiu atrás dele. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Cuddy sorriu.

- Obrigada por vir. – Ela disse segurando o braço dele.

House apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você sabia que eu não saberia lidar com um resfriado não é?!

House esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu sabia que você não saberia lidar com _ele_. – Disse isso e acenou com a cabeça para o quarto. – Boa noite, Lisa.

- Boa noite. E obrigada... – Ela sorriu - Por hoje.

Cuddy entrou de volta no quarto, Ben estava de costas pra janela, de braços cruzados, encarando a parede a sua frente.

- Ele dormiu. – Cuddy comentou, acariciando os cabelos do filho.

- A enfermeira disse que ele vai dormir a noite inteira, a febre o nocauteou.

- O que importa é que não é nada sério. A gente se preocupa demais.

- Eu tava aqui pensando até que horas você ia me ignorar essa noite. – Ben disse, tentando parecer displicente.

Cuddy virou-se depressa.

- O que você disse?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Lisa. Eu fiquei alguns dias fora e você não demonstrou nenhum entusiasmo quando voltei. Depois esse maluco aparece na porta de casa e você sai correndo atrás dele. Eu ligo no seu celular, você ignora minhas chamadas. Eu não participo das decisões sobre o nosso filho. Eu adoraria saber o que está acontecendo.

- Ben, eu... – Cuddy passou as mãos nos cabelos. – Eu estou cansada, trabalhando muito. Esse hospital me enlouquece às vezes, o House me enlouquece quase todos os dias. Eu não consigo uma babá pro David... É difícil me manter na linha.

- Eu acho que o seu problema é comigo.

- Ah, tenha paciência, Ben. Eu sou mãe, esposa, dona de casa, médica, diretora desse hospital, quem me dera que você fosse o único dos meus problemas.

- O _único_? – Ben ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Então quer dizer que eu sou um problema.

Cuddy corou.

- Não... Eu não quis dizer... – Cuddy se largou numa poltrona. – Está vendo o que você me faz dizer? Faz um favor Ben: vai pra casa, relaxa e amanhã a gente conversa com calma, ok?!

- Não, Lisa. Eu vou passar a noite aqui com o meu filho e não há nada que você diga que vá me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Como você quiser. – Cuddy suspirou, vencida. – Eu vou tomar um café, qualquer problema com o David, manda me chamar na minha sala.

Ela deu um beijo na testa do filho e saiu do quarto.

XXX

**Notas:**

Fim do capítulo. Acho que podemos concordar que essa noite vai ser longa, certo?!

A frase do início é atribuída a Adolf Hitler, não tenho certeza se foi ele que disse, mas é uma coisa que ele diria. Não meninas, não tenho nenhuma simpatia pelos nazistas, mas acho a frase uma "verdade absoluta".

**Obrigada,**

Ni1236, Nina, Ipdsp, Milena, Mandinha, Lala, Nayla, LuisaJones, Carol, Alice Procter, Bethy Willows, Melanie Stryders.

Meninas, valeu pelos reviews. Fiquei impressionada com a quantidade nesse capítulo. Eu só tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora. Junto com a minha falta de tempo, veio uma enorme falta de inspiração. Eu sei que é um saco ter que ler o capítulo anterior (eu mesma detesto isso), por isso vou me esforçar pra postar mais rápido.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Pra quem é Cham, prometo pro próximo capítulo, ok?! Vocês conhecerão em breve a filhota deles!

Quanto ao David ser filho do House, não sei não. Vocês vão ter que ler até o final pra descobrir.

Beijos pra todas e até breve!


End file.
